1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling apparatuses for making couplings to pipe or the like. More particularly, it relates to a pipe coupling or the like which is arranged for actuation by detachable means such as hydraulic cylinders or the like and with the coupling arranged such that it will stay in the set position upon removal of the actuation means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples of prior art pipe couplings which are arranged to be set by hydraulic actuation means. However, hydraulic actuation means are usually in the form of piston and cylinder assemblies which are quite costly to manufacture. In those instances where the piston and cylinder assemblies are permanently incorporated in a pipe coupling, the overall cost of the pipe coupling is naturally increased. On the other hand, if the piston and cylinder assemblies can be removed from the pipe coupling for subsequent reuse and still enable the pipe coupling to remain in set position, then it follows that the cost of the pipe coupling can be reduced.